Welcome To The Show!
by DevilKittyKat1
Summary: Welcome to the show folks! Sit down and have a laugh and tears (maybe a bit of scream?) coz we're going to shake this studio with a whole different act! Enjoy the show
1. Chapter 1 : Welcome To The Show!

**Hello, hello~ This would be my second fanfic (well the official fanfic I ever made, since most of em in my book and and lost it all, much to my horror..), Anyhow~ Thank you for encouraging me (and threatening the mind), my dearest Aira Aura~ I'm sorry if the story ish too unusual and quite annoying but my crazy little mind just want to make a little twist~ TWISTY TWISTY~ TWIST THAT BODY~.. I'm getting astray right now but might as well get crazy, no? NO? Well… HIT THE DISCLAIMER MY LITTLE MIND~**

_**Disclaimer : The manga/anime/character of Nurarihyon no Mago is not mine and belong to Shiibashi Hiroshi – sensei, If it is mine, I would have turn the anime upside down but respectfully the anime/manga and character belong to Shiibasi Hiroshi who had created the most exciting youkai shoujo manga/anime. **_

**OFF WITH THE CUE HIT IT!**

**Summary : Welcome to the show folks! Sit down and have a laugh and tears (maybe a bit of scream?) coz we're going to shake this studio with a whole different act! Enjoy the show~**

* * *

Darkness.. There was only darkness everywhere. It was eerily quite in the room and then suddenly a spotlight bright lid the centre of the stage. A teenage girl was there, standing still, as her head bowed down facing to the ground. Her face was hidden behind the shadow that the light has illuminate above her as it can't be seen. THUM! Another spotlight had been lighted on toward the other direction and there was another teenager and a slightly older adult. **"Welcome, welcome~ Welcome my dear audience~"**, said the first teenager on the centre, **"Have a sit because right now~"**, **"It is the time for—"**

"**THE BISHIE SHOUNEN KYUN KYUN SHOW!"**

As if in cue, the room was brightly shine and the cheers and applause can be heard. The centre girl bowed down toward the audience, "Thank you, thank you~ Let me introduce my little-", "WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE!", yelled the blue haired woman and the centre black haired teenager cringed a bit and laugh nervously, "Maa~ Don't be so soury~ Now the introduction~ I'm Kuroshi and you can see at my left side there is my two cutesy and beautiful assistant." The red head girl with a side pony tail come forward, she was wearing a simple pink blouse and a puffy skirt white skirt, together with a red sport shoe. "Good day~ I'm Ayumi Himasawa. Will be the assistant for Kuro-chan for today." The audience applause and some of them even throw a flattering praises of her being cute and some was awed by her red amber eye. "NOW NEXT WOULD BE-", "I've got this Kitty-chan. No need for you to be this hyper and bustle up. I am Aira Aura. Good day…", the woman hair was ocean blue and was put up in a low ponytail, her dressing was normal attire with a long sleeved baggy shirt and black jean and complete white kitty paw shoe heel, nodded her head toward the audience. Her eyes was sky blue and no wonder some of the audience was entranced by her gaze.

"That the assistant of the host! Which is the host is me!", "Ano, Kuro-chan, we need to speed up abit don't you think?", Kuroshi had her black hair fallen down reaching down to her thigh, and her clothes were a simple black shirt and a blue denim jeans together with the black sport shoe and her eyes were dark brown. Aira slapped at the backside of Kuroshi's head and she yelped, making the audience laugh, which is the majority popularity of gender was woman and teenage girl, Kuroshi pouted and huffed, "Okay! I get it! No need to rush me up by hitting my head or else my brain cell would get decreased!", "I thought you were already an idiot..", Aira retort as Ayumi patted Kuroshi's head as comfort. "Mou…. Continue on~ As you know~ We had a special guest that will be coming today!", "And not only one but we had three guest coming over the studio! Three guest folks!", Ayumi and Aira announced cheerily as Kuroshi had calmed herself and straighten her arm up, "Now! Me and Ayumi is going to get our little guest up here! Aira-chan will entertain you for a while~", Kuroshi grinned as she walked away to the other side of the studio with her cutie assistant Ayumi. Aira on the other hand was speechless, she had no idea whether the guest could come or not but since Kuroshi had spoken to her that the guest had agreed to come, Aira shrugged her shoulder to relax and faced the audience in confidence and smile shine in bright. "How about a little game, everyone?"

_***~30 minutes later~***_

As Aira was about to end her jokes but then the light was suddenly turned off and the spotlight moved from one place to another, the music of drum rolling was on place signalling the coming of the guest. Aira silently let out a sigh of relief, tired of entertaining the sitting the guest while waiting for Kuroshi and Ayumi return. The drum roll ended and the spotlight focused onto the host and the assistant whom the both of them come together with a very large man that has a spiky hair and eye patch over his right eye and a long thin scar over his left eye as he carried three body over his shoulder. Aira blinked in confusion and the audience was also as puzzled as the second assistant when they figured out who the man was, but the worse of all, the curiosity of the three bodies identity. "We're back! We got to bring Ken-chi along for a while right now since this guys is too heavy for us to bring!", Kuroshi stated toward everyone in a cheerful smile as if it was not a crime to bring three unconscious mans over the studio. Ayumi sweatdrop at friends straight-forwardness of the situation and she look at Aira whom stomping over their direction in murderous aura. She whispered at Ayumi's ear, "Hoi! Don't tell me this Ken-chi, Kitty-chan speak of is one of a character in a different dimesion?!", "Ah, you catch on quickly Aira-san! That was Kenpachi Zaraki just now from Bleach. Belong to Kubo Tite – sensei.", Aira facepalmed and Ayumi could only sighed as Ken-chi left the building.

"Well, our dear fans, let us present you!", Ayumi returned back to her giddy-self as she walk over toward the guest sit only to be froze for a while. The guest was bounded, tied with rope all over them, eyes was blindfolded in black satin and their mouth was covered with a cotton cloth. Ayumi peach skin went pale, face was in terror, she could have fainted down to the floor if not Kuroshi held her waist at the back supporting her fragile assistant who was not as tough as the other one. She was stammering her question but Kuroshi answered it without any need to listen the question that Ayumi hanged in the air, "You didn't come along with me and Ken-chi so of course you didn't know that we kidnap these three~". The audience gasp and Ayumi and Aira shook their host and friend back-forth violently, "YOU KIDNAP THEM!", "YOU SAID THEY AGREE!", eyes were spinning , Kuroshi managed to get herself a grip and grin, "Maa~ Maa~ They do agree… not much but still agree plus! The kidnaping the guest had been a popular trend of guest show lately so I just wonder why not? But much more extreme, I think! I bet the audience would agree that having a surprise unknown guest that we kidnap is interesting, yes? Yes?", the guest audience at first look unsure but at the end the nod their head in agreement since it was kind of funny and interesting but to see the guest was being bound to much rope and gag was a little bit…weird.

Aira sighed as she once again, slapped Kuroshi at the back of her head but this time, double the pain. "YEAOW!", "Stop diddling around! Introduce the guest already!", Kuroshi tsked soundlessly and spin around in gleefully. "I'll introduce you! One by one~ Here we have, -drum roll as Kuroshi took of the gag and blindfold from the first guest-, scream, squeal my darlings~ For our first guest is the one and only, Youkai Rikuo Nura from Nurarihyon no Mago!" and scream they did, even the assistant scream in fangirling and so does the host apparently. It was the white-black haired, number one charismatic youkai, The Night Rikuo Nura had appeared in the show. Kuroshi hold her scream as she continued of toward the second guest, "And the second is, another Rikuo Nura! The Human Rikuo Nura! Yes, audience! Its is our little cute main character!", the scream was continuing and Kuroshi walk of toward the last guest, "Now the last guest would be! Our little weasel demon who have the feisty personality! Itaku from Toono Village!". Quarter of the guest audience faint from too much fangirling but who wont, since there it was, sitting from the left to right, the charisma night youkai, the adorable and responsible day human and the cute and feisty weasel youkai. The perfect compound of bishounen in the house. Night Rikuo had finally left from his daze as he growl, followed by the confused Day Rikuo and stoic faced Itaku, "WHAT IS GOING ON!", "Umm.. what is this place?", "Huh?! How did we get here?".

* * *

**ALRIGHT! That the end of the first part! Yes, I'm making it in part! I don't want to give you guys a boredom reading this whole thing in one night! Oh dear, no! Now is past my bed time and I need to wake up next morning in 3 am (right now is 12:30 midnight, mind you.) So, how will the girls do with their guest reaction? What will the guest reaction toward Kuroshi idiotic kidnapping? Anyhow, I'll ending this part over here~ I'll be making the second part tomorrow~ Sorry its too short!**

**If you want, PM me the question you want the triplets to ask some question toward the guest~ Anything is fine I think? Oh well! As you see the guest is the Nurarihyon no Mago, main character (two of em) and the cutie was my idea (I just love him). Any question to throw to them, send me the message! Want some game for these three heroes? Message me! Oh, please review if you can…. Just want to know if there's any slight error. *shrug* Maa~ Maa~ Good night everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Case of Kidnapping

**Hi ya, hi ya! Here's the continuation of the stories~ I forgot the continuation actually because I was having too much fun on playing some Otome's game (Mind you, I just love the guys in the game!) and getting hit to the solid ground from playing Tug Of War in the school (My body still hurt, mind you people). By the way, to get out the confusion Day Rikuo will be called Rikuo-kun and Youkai Rikuo will be called Nura-san (cause I just thought it would be a appropriate) Now chop-chop! Off to the studio we go!**

**Disclaimer : The character of the Nurarihyon no Mago anime is not mine. It is belong to Shiibasi Hiroshi-sensei.**

"**WELCOME TO THE BISHIE SHOUNEN KYUN KYUN SHOW!"**

* * *

The three guest shouted in sync as Ayumi could only look at Kuroshi, wondering just how will the host will cool down the angry guest – "Ah! Now, now, don't be so angry, Nura-san, Itaku-kun~ Look at how Rikuo-kun expression now, calm and collected isn't it? Uwah! Nura-san, please sit down and keep your katana for yourself please! That's dangerous!...Wah! You got out from the rope?!", Ayumi and Aira sighed as the Youkai Rikuo chased the host around the stage. Nothing was normal when Kuroshi start do crazy things and kidnapping and separating the two bodies is one of them. "Ayumi, how the heck Rikuo body is split into two form?", Aira asked and the Youkai Rikuo grab the end of the neck hem of Kuroshi shirt. "Now that you mention it.. How did you split us?", Day Rikuo look at the host suspiciously as Itaku glare, feeling agitated for being dragged and kidnaped to the unknown place. The five of them stare at the master-mind of the show intensely as Kuroshi laughed nervously, "Maa~ I know you guys would asked that question but—", she quickly release herself from Youkai Rikuo's grasp and turned toward the audience, "Let's entertain the audience no? WELL, my dear fangirly-girls~ Do you want to know how I, Kuroshi The Magnificent, kidnap the two youkai and separate the form of Day and Night Rikuo~?", they nodded vigorously and so does the five other that had been staring at Kuroshi's back. "WHAT DO YOU WAITING FOR? LET ME SHOW YOU HOW IT IS DONE!", Kuroshi shouted as she clicked the red button on the suddenly-appeared remote control and a big screen slowly coming down, the screen was buzzing in grey and there, the video starting with Ayumi's worried face on the very fisrt start. "IS THAT ME?!", Ayumi shouted but been shushed by Aira.

**KUROSHI VIEW, VIDEO STARTING IN, 3...2…1**

"Kuro-chan, are you sure they agree on coming to the studio?", Ayumi look at me worried as I grin and pat her shoulder, "Oh, don't you worry much! You're just the same as Aira-chi! Too much worrying!". Well it not it their fault to be worrying about the guest thing but hey! If I say too much, they'll just trying to dig it much more deeper. Can't let the secret out, now. "Okay… but why are we bringing Kenpachi? We're just going to get them right?", aah… Ayumi sure can be quite naïve when you think about it. Kenpachi Zaraki, another character anime that live in Bleach (disclaimer : Bleach belong to Kubo Tite – sensei). The 6 feet tall and large man with the spiky hair that seems like a porcupine and eye patch at the right, there walked behind me and Ayumi as he gruffly answered her question. "This kid said something interesting about the guest and she want me to be a help." Ayumi rise one of her eyebrow and shrug as she happily skip forward to the front, leaving me and Kenpachi behind, "Oi, did you bring that thing?", I whispered lowly as Kenpachi nodded, "Just like you ask Szayel and Kisuke. Here's the sake.", I took the two bottle of sake happily and giggled, "This going to be fun!", "I don't know about that, kid... Is that the house?". As I look up, there was a huge classic Japanese house-style mansion. It look so peaceful at outside but I know, further inside them, there's a whole bunch of Youkai live there. "YUP! Did you lower down your reitsu?", As I turned around, POOF, he's gone. At least he knows what to do. Ayumi fidgeted in front of the gate as she called out the owner of the house, "Excuse us, we're from the Bishie Shounen Kyun Kyun show, is Rikuo-kun and Itaku-san here?",

CREEEAK…

The gate was opened by a small woman, probably in her late 30's my guess, her hair was short brown and her eyes was brown that glitter beautifully as she smile at us, "Oh, you had arrive! Come in~ Please~", "Wakana-san, am I correct? It's a pleasure to meet such a very young fine lady~", I smiled charmingly as I held her hands in my palm, well, me being me, I just love tease girls and woman although I, myself is a girl. As we enter, I noticed that most of the demon had hidden themselves, once I enter inside the ground. "Oya, is your friend over there isn't coming in?", Wakana-san asked me in puzzlement as I chuckled in response, "No, Wakana-san, she had other business to attend to. So unfortunately, she cannot join our little talk..", Wakana-san sigh as she touches her cheek, "My, oh my, you two must be very busy then, yes?", I only nodded and smile as we stood at the double door, "Please do wait inside~ I'll tell Rikuo-kun that you had arrive~", "Thank you for your generosity.", I bowed slightly as she giggle and left me to enter the room on my own. Sliding the door open, I sit in front of the desk as I tried to make the plan on the kidnaping strategy. "Forgive us for our late arrival, Kuro-san.", a small yet commanding voice was heard as I shook my head, "Oh no, its alright, Rikuo-kun. I was the one who came too early.". There stood at the door frame was the 3rd Head of the Nura Clan, Rikuo Nura. A thirteen years old teenage boy. So young to be holding such responsibilities is what my thought. "Ah, Itaku-san, yes? It's a pleasure to meet you too." I smiled at the strict-faced teenager next to my target, "Yes, I am. Nice meeting you..", a weasel-type demon from the Tono Village, who is also my target. As they both sit themselves in front of me, I mentally smirked myself, I just hope this work.

"As we said from before, today would be the day you need to be at the show, Rikuo-kun, Itaku-kun. If you could please do follow us, yes?", Rikuo hummed as he closed his eye in thought, while Itaku scoff down to me, "Didn't we already said that we won't come, woman.", Hmm.. this might be tough with Itaku being stuborn demon.. "That is true but please do reconsider this. We only wanted to let the fans to know you two much more closer and better—", "I don't think we can do the show, Kuro-san..", My eyes turned toward Rikuo as he shuffled in his seat, "True, that fan is sincere in wanting to know us but..", "BUT! We simply cannot trust you, your.. presence is quite different as if danger lurk in you.", I sigh as I nodded, "I understand but before that, would you mind having a little sake with me, Rikuo-kun, Itaku-kun?", I took out 2 bottle of sake as I magically make the sake cup appear before the three of us, at first the two of them look unsure and hesitate until I make a fake tears on how hard for me a newbie in sake-drinking bought the sake for the two of them each, they give in. I poured one of the bottle to Rikuo's cup, and the other bottle to Itaku's. I have put mine but its just a normal water~ "Cheers for you two not coming!", they two of them gulped the sake down as they grinned toward, "Wow, that was kind of delicious.", "Hmph, it wasn't bad..", I only grinned back at them and give them another 2 to 3 cup until…. The affect has kickig in.. First was Itaku-kun, his body had paralyzed on spot and his muscle freezes and contract making him gasp in pain as he fell flat on the floor, "W-wha…t-the..hell?!", I giggled as Rikuo screamed in pain, he embraced his own body in pain as he thrashing on the floor, "Make it stop! It's burn!", _'I'm sorry Rikuo-kun, looks like you have to go through the pain phase first. Well! At least I didn't mess up on giving both of them the right sake..'_, as I thought, Rikuo stop his movement and there was another body that slowly materialized itself near him. The body was much muscular and taller, so does the hair unfortunately. "Ugh..", the materialized body grunt as his red-demon eye glared up to me, "Maa~ At least you materialized with cloths on, Nura-san~", "You—", I snapped my finger and there Kenpachi stood as he hauled up Itaku's and both Rikuo's body onto his shoulder.

"RIKUO-SAMA!", shrill voice shouted as I laughed heartily, "LETS GO AND GET AYUMI!", I shouted as we ran out of the house with Kenpachi having much more weight, I arrived in front of the house gate first and hold Ayumi's hand. She yelped in surprise as take out the remote control in my pocket and clicked the red button at the centre as the portal appeared in front of us, I let Kenpachi jumped in first then Ayumi and me later. "WHY ARE THEY ASLEEP?!", Ayumi yelled during the portal travel move, "YOU'LL KNOW ABOUT LATER!".

**KUROSHI VIEW END… VIDEO FILM… END**

Aira sweatdrop as she slapped Kuroshi at the back of her head… AGAIN… "YOU KIDNAP THEM FOR REAL!?", "Of course, I did woman… Don't hit me at the head for god sake! At least hit the other part!", she sulked as she hugged Ayumi. Nura could only stare at the host annoyedly, especially Itaku.. He look at the host full of grudge and revenge, Rikuo could only hope that Itaku won't go rampage and start chasing the girl with his counterpart. That would be worse. At a sudden thought Rikuo shoot up from his sit as he pulled Kuroshi's hands lightly, "Umm.. I was wondering… How can a sake make my demon part materialized.." , he looked at the tall girl above him with a puppy eyes, stabbing all the girls heart in the studio. "Kuro-chan! Tell him! More like, tell us!", Ayumi yelled at her as Aira glare at her with murderous aura. "ALRIGHT!... I ask Kisuke and Szayel to make a double splitting materealization for the body or counterpart that reside inside the host. For Itaku… I just ask Szayel to put as much as paralysation medicine and sleeping powder in the second sake.."….By then Itaku walked toward Kuroshi with scythe in both of his hand, "You… Woman….", "I'm with you Itaku… Let's slice her…", together with Nenekimaru in Nura hand, both of them chases the unfortunate host around the stage full in anger. "NOOOO!", was only Kuroshi shouted as she run away from the two demon, with Aira, Ayumi and Rikuo staring at the three of them as if they were an idiot.. "Maybe they really are an idiot aren't they, Aira-san?", Ayumi asked at Aira and Rikuo nodded in synch, "Agree.."

* * *

**MAA! That the end of the part… Sorry, for the long update. Need my muse back or else I can't write it. *shiver* GRAAAH! MY HANDS IS FREEZING IN THIS ROOM! Damn the air conditioner, although I really love em, but this is too freezing… BRRR! Anyhow, thanks random person for complaining and about the second question, you shall find out sooner or later. But don't you all worry! We're not done just yet! *evil laugh* THIS! Is just the begging on how the kidnaping goes~ Next~ Who knows what will come up? *grin* Maa~ I hope all of you enjoy it.. *bow* Once more, I'm sorry for the late update.. **

**REVIEW PEOPLE!... please? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Questions

**I have returned, my beauties~ Did you miss me? Well of course you guys miss me, who won't?... Probably some… Maa~ To the random person (whom had been reviewing so much, probably due to the review that didn't come up) My head is fine and my back is gradually healing and I am not died (happily and sadly)and yes yes, I will update ya soon (or later) my darling~SO LETS GET ON WITH THE SHOW~ Oww! My stomach is killing me! Oh and the very fact that I'm updating this late, please do forgive this imbecile of me. Now then…**

**Disclaimer : ****The Nurarihyon no Mago anime/manga is not belong to me but belong to Shiibashi Hiroshi – sensei. The others characters that might come inside here is also does not belong to me accept Kuroshi being my OC, Aira being herself and Ayumi, my little girl~**

**Now~ THE CONTINUATION OOOF~ **

**THE BISHIE SHOUNEN KYUN KYUN SHOW~**

* * *

The two demon gasped for breath and so does Kuroshi as Ayumi keep fanning over her friend who is tired from being chased around, "You're lucky that Aira-san and Rikuo-kun help you, you know! Without them you would have been dead!", Ayumi scold and pinched the tired host. "Yeah, yeah… give me a rest…. Gabuh… Being a host really tiresome…", Kuroshi sweatdrop upon her word as Aira loom her face near her, "Of course its tiresome, and you better recover quickly or else….". The blue haired woman threatened in a low whisper and the host could only nod as Rikuo give the host a bottle of water. " With our host having some rest, Me and Ayumi will continue the show~", Aira speak in cheerful tone.. Actually its quite scary how this woman changes her mood so suddenly. Even I as a narrator can't help but understand Kuroshi feeling.. Aira turned to her back and glared at something that the guest cannot see… Owh.. She's glaring at me.. *cough* Back to being a standard narrator now, don't want to get the woman ugly side now.. She turned back to the audience and give a wave, "Now dear audience, I guess all of you must be dying to find out about these three~ LETS MOVE ON THE SHOW!", the audience applause and cheer as Ayumi ushered the three special guest to the seat. Kuroshi grumbled as she also went to her seat on the very corner left with the guest being the other side, of its natural that the host seat at the very corner left with Aira and Ayumi in charge.

Ayumi shuffled the question card, at first she rise her eyebrow in confusion but continue the question to the guest, "WELP, let's start the question then~ The first question is toward Rikuo-kun and Nura-san.", Nura look deadpan while Rikuo nod and smile. "…Ok…The question is! _What is the characteristic that you found annoying among the two of you?_", Ayumi sweatdrop at the time and look at the two of them for reaction while Itaku chuckled with Kuroshi and Aira. Rikuo took a glance at his counterpart and so does Nura. The demon and human stare at one and another as electricity spark between them. The brown-haired, Rikuo sound his opinion first, "I would have to say… His over-board confidence…", unable to control her laughter Kuroshi laughed whole-heartedly on how Rikuo spoke with such serious tone as Nura look his human counterpart irritately, "Now for me would be this guy being nice too much…", Aira sighed as she ask, "Why being nice and confidence is bad?", "True confidence is good but being overboard is bad too. Sometime he takes action too fast..", Rikuo explained, "And nice is also a good nature but this guy, he keep being too nice like giving the enemy some time and thinking too much on being worrisome!", Nura spoke annoyedly as Kuroshi slap the desk hard, stopping the two of them from arguing much more heatedly, "Now, now, don't be so much tense and so on." Kuroshi stood up and went behind the guest and pat both of them on their shoulder, "I guess it is quite an anger to know that you very own counterpart had been abit annoyed with one of your characteristic but take it as a deepening the bond between counterpart. Itaku, you too at least take a note on this two." She winked, "You might find out something interesting~". Itaku rolled his eye as a response, "I've already known them far too much already.." , Kuroshi only grinned at the weasel-demon answer.

Ayumi faked a cough as she smile, "Now, lets move on to the next question then.", she shuffled the first card behind as she read the second question outloud, "_To Itaku-san, are you _—" Ayumi stopped her question abruptly and glanced over at her grinning friend. She sighed, "What's the question, _A-yu-mi_~", Kuroshi sing as Aira take the card question and rise her eyebrow as she speak out the question, " _To Itaku-san, are you still a virgin?",_ thunder strucked upon the weasel-demon as he stood up in sudden, slapping the table in front of him with a loud 'BAM', "WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!", his face flushed in red of anger and embarrassment and his small figure tremble in rage, Nura and Rikuo sweatdropped when they hear the question as the audience quietly whisper among themselves in curiousity. "Maa, maa~ Itaku-kun, some of us human just wanted to know your little—" , "THIS IS NOT LITTLE LIFE, YOU WOMAN! THIS QUESTION IS FAR TOO INAPROPIATE!", Kuroshi chuckled at Itaku's defensive behaviour, "In other word your still innocent and virgin! Next question Aira-chan~", "What part of me make you think I'm still a virgin, huh?!", Itaku shoved his face toward the hostess as she only stare at male. After a quite time, she smiled gently and patted the demon head, "Aww, because you blush when we said 'virgin' and 'innocent', that just show how much adorable you are~", "WHAT!?", he shrieked as he tried to clawed the hostess face, she took a quick step back as he struggled in the arm of the other two male guest at both of his side. "Calm down, it alright, Itaku. Its alright..", Nura and Rikuo chanted as Itaku covered his face and sighed loudly in shame and embarrassment, much to the hostess pleasure. Aira shook her head and look over the third question, "Next question is… _To dear Rikuo-kun and Nura-kun, why are the two of you have a very different characteristic as a one person?"_, Ayumi clapped and looked at the two main character, "Could the two of you explain the reason?".

Rikuo hummed for a while and smile, " I suppose its because my youkai counterpart is my alter-ego. Take an example, my counterpart is mature-like and have a high charisma in leadingship as for me, I tend to be leading by thinking before act and often stay at the other side before moving in.", Kuroshi clapped in amazement as she blinked, "Whoa, that was totally sensible, why I haven't thought of that?", "Its because you never think, Baka..", Aira retort back. Ayumi giggled as the two bickered for a while and look at Nura, "I suppose you take it as true then, Nura-san?", the demon-counterpart nodded and smirk, "Well, it is much more logical if you must see it." Kuroshi sulked as she read the 4th question, "The fourth question then… *sniffle*…_Between the 3 of you, who is the most dominant?_", without any word from the three, Rikuo and Itaku pointed their finger toward Nura as he pointed to himself and smirked, "Me, of course.", the hostess and the two assistants stare at the demon-counterpart who smirked in pride. Kuroshi sweatdropped and laughed it off, "Well, we can see the reason why, but for Rikuo-kun to admit that Nura-san is much more dominant and Itaku-kun being honest about it.. It sure quite a surprise for us.", the two assistant nodded as they stare at the back of Kuroshi's head, "Well, both of us suppose you would be dominant then us Kuro-chan, but…", "Sometimes, you act like an idiot and not charismatic…", Aira continued Ayumi's hanging word and sighed, "Well, Kitty-chan being Kitty-chan.. That's just how she is then.". Kuroshi's eye twitched in annoyance, she heard every word that her two beloved ladies had spoke but chose to ignore it and continue the question-answer session with Nura, Rikuo and Itaku. "MAA! Now for the last question!", the audience whimper and moan in devastation hearing the hostess word. "Well, we don't want to make this three guest to feel awkward and bored~ So only five question, girls~ Sorry..", the hostess smiled apologetically to the audience swooning some of their hearts with her sweet word of charm.

"Kitty-chan… the last question…", Aira spoke murderously, eyes full of promises of pain and suffering to the dearest hostess making the very said person to shiver down to her spine and laugh nervously, "Oh, the last question~ Ahaha~ Well then! _To the cutest Itaku, have you ever romantically fallen in love with the Night Rikuo and Day Rikuo?"_, silence on the stage, the audience held their breath, Itaku blinked his eye and stare at Kuroshi in confusion and shock, "What..", "What the question said is that, do you love Rikuo ad Nura?", Kuroshi simplified the question with an ear splitting smile, Nura and Rikuo's eyes were wide and as they glanced at the questioned weasel, who's face was red and started to stutter incoherently, "W-wha! B-but they're both men! I'm men!", Kuroshi's eye started to glitter in amusement as she keep prodding the question to the poor man, "DO YOU LOVE THEM?", "I.. I… I don't kn—", "DO YOU LOVE THEM, ITAKU-KUN?!", "FOR GOD SAKE, FINE I DO DAMNIT! SO SHUT UP WILL YOU!?", Kuroshi, Ayumi and Aira stare at the adorable face that is completely flush in pink and red, in their heart they were screaming just like the audience are doing currently.. Screaming their head off.. Actually even I as a narrator wanted to scream, oh dear I'm getting stray away, *cough*. Rikuo and Nura soften their eyes, watching the flustering male that's currently sitting in between them. Their hearts was fluttering in warm and fuzzy sensation, their stomach was full with butterflies. Next thing they knew, they chuckled altogether and kissed Itaku's cheek. Making the hostess, the assistants and the audience to scream much more. Kuroshi held a handkerchief to her eyes, wiping away her tear of joy to be able to make her favourite pairing to be happening right in front of her, " I LOVE MY JOB!", she yelled giddily as the three guest stood up and walk up toward the hostess, "We believed its time for us to return home, Kuroshi-san.", Rikuo informed with a gentle smile along with Nura's grins. Aira and Ayumi bowed toward the guest as a goodbye while Kuroshi nodded and turn around to greet the audience.

"My dear fangirls, my beloved audience, its looks like it's the end of our show. We have to let the guest go off to their world~ How sad it is, we must end this show.", Kuroshi bowed and straight up and smile, "THANK YOU FOR WATCHING THE –"

"BISHE SHOUNEN KYUN KYUN SHOW!"

Ayumi, Aira, Rikuo, Nura and Itaku yelled happily as the audience clapped and the drum start to roll for its end. The light stage with a sudden turn off, letting the curtain of darkness to fall and silence to be decorated. Slowly the audience leave the studio. Behind the set, Kuroshi click the button on a mysterious remote control and a portal come up to show, "You may return to your dimension now, you three..", Aira was able to get a signature sign from the three guests and Ayumi was able to get a small chat with the human Rikuo. Waving their hands Rikuo, Nura, and Itaku spoke simultaneously, "Thank you for inviting us to the show, Kuroshi-san". "Onna, the show just now.. it was fun.", "It was good.. The show I mean..". Kuroshi smiled at their compliment as they vanished in thin air, transported back to their own dimension…

Turning around she hang both of her arm around Ayumi's and Aira's neck. "Now our job is done~ LET'S GET SOMETHING TO EAT!"

* * *

**Yaaa~ Was it good? I bet it was not.. There's suppose to be a game in this part but I'm too tired to think and make it. Sorry I do this stuff half-assedly but my head is in a complete hazard in blizzard. I even losing my rapid talking session after getting sick for 4 days straight! *gloom* Oh dear.. Oh dear… Oh well, whats done is done. The show is over… FOR NOW! MUAHAHAHA! Who will be our next guest?! Who shall be questioned with the dreadful question?! And who will fell for the trap of game that shall be use for the next thing?! FOUND OUT NEXT TIME ON! BISHIE KYUN KYUN SHOW! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Oh, I'm taking a break on thinking and imagining stuff okay? I have this tendencies to vomit and puke non-stop if I think or imagine too much, how inconvenient I know… Its sufferable..**


End file.
